orvillefandomcom-20200222-history
Deflector Screens
Deflector Screens, also called deflectors and (very rarely) shields,Kaylon Primary: "Isaac, you will go to the bridge and assist with the shield upgrade." Episode 2x09: Identity, Pt. 2Bortus' screen of the [[BCV Burton|BCV Burton]]'' lists the ship's "shields." Episode 1.5x02: New Beginnings, Pt. 2 is a type of force field shield surrounding a space vessel, meant to provide protection from enemy attacks or natural hazards. It is used by space vessels in the Planetary Union. Deflector Screens are not only defensive, they also protect a crew from solar and cosmic radiation.Episode 2x02: Primal Urges A ship does not typically raise their deflectors without reason. Design The exact technology behind the deflectors is unknown but believed to be gravitational waves created by ''graviton generators housed in a ship's deflector core.This is based on the fact that the Orville is able to elude a Benzian's tractor beam, which uses beams of gravity, by modulating their deflectors. Episode 5: Pria.Episode 2x07: Deflectors The gravitational waves are then projected through emitters. Deflector screens are modulated so as to allow the ship's own weapons to pass effortlessly through the deflectors.The Orville frequently fires weapons while weapons are charged. In Old Wounds, shuttle ECV-197-1 enters the Orville while deflectors are still up. Further, modulation allows the crew to evade capture by an enemy's tractor beam.Episode 1x05: Pria Deflectors cannot be modulated to allow matter to enter, and must be turned off - however briefly - to allow things such as shuttlecraft to enter.Ed Mercer asks if Bortus can cut power to the deflectors long enough for their shuttle to dock in the Shuttle Bay. Episode 1: Old Wounds A ship powers its deflectors, which is also a measure of the deflector's ability to deflect weapons or natural hazards, and is commonly measured by a percentage of power remaining.For example, deflector shields are stated at "two-thirds power" in Old Wounds. Additional power can be routed through the quantum engine's auxiliary power.Episode 2x07: Deflectors Graviton generators and deflector core Until either December 2420 or January 2421, an ''Exploratory''-class A ship was permitted a maximum of only four graviton generators under Planetary Union regulations. However, novel breakthroughs advanced by the prodigious engineer Locar enabled ships to reconfigure their deflector cores to accomodate a fifth generator. Emitter array Gravitational waves produced by graviton generators are projected from the ship through emitters installed along emitter arrays located in different sections, such as the starboard emitter array. Pre-2420, emitter arrays buckled and collapsed under stress, such as Plasma Torpedo bombardment, leading to a shield failure. After Locar's reconfigurations, emitter arrays reset automatically, allowing the deflector shields to last longer. Other Union Security interfaces with the deflector screens with firewall safety checks.Episode 2x07: Deflectors USS Orville The [[USS Orville|USS Orville]] upgrades its deflector screens with the help of Locar in December 2420 or January 2421.Episode 2x07: Deflectors A month later, the Kaylon (who commandeer the ship) incorporate their own upgrades to its screens.Episode 2x09: Identity, Pt 2 History In September, 2419, during the course of a difficult fight with a Krill destroyer, the USS Orville loses its deflectors. In order to win the engagement, Captain Ed Mercer and Commander Kelly Grayson trick the enemy into activating a compromised quantum accelerator, which destroys the enemy's ships.Episode 1x01: Old Wounds Several months later, the Orville finds itself in the midst of a dark matter storm. The dark matter severely wipes out the deflector screens and the ship is nearly destroyed until Pria Lavesque navigates them to safety. In truth, Pria is a time traveler from the 29th century. She reveals that in the original timeline, the Orville did not survive the storm without her help. Days later, a Benzian antiques purchaser attempts to seize the Orville by tractor beam. However, Helmsman Gordon Malloy successfully modulates their deflector screens so that the beam cannot lock on, and the Orville escapes. In December, during a battle with the Krill ship Kakov, Ed directs the Orville to fly through the atmosphere of Kastra 4. The friction of the deflector screens against Kastra 4's atmosphere generates enormous friction and smoke that serves as a screen in which the Orville hides.Episode 1x06: Krill After Ed and Gordon capture the Yakar ''and fly it into Union space, Kelly Grayson, serving as acting captain, directs the Orville's Bridge crew to raise deflectors, until they realize that the pilots of the Yakar are none other than their own officers. In the winter of 2420, the Navarian-Bruidian conflict threatens to draw the Orville into battle (The Orville houses ambassadors from both the Navarians and Bruidians.) As acting commander, Bortus raises deflector screens. Navigator John LaMarr hatches an idea to stop the warring species by projecting their deflector screens into space, creating a barrier between them. The plan is not carried out. The only Engineer capable of modifying their conduits quickly enough is Lieutenant Yaphit and he is held captive at the time by Doctor Claire Finn whom is under the influence of Retepsian pheromones.Episode 1x09: Cupid's Dagger Later, the Orville enters two-dimensional space by generating a quantum bubble that allows the ship to preserve three-dimensional space inside the bubble. However, the quantum field begins to fail. Yaphit figures out that by coupling the quantum phase inducers to the deflector grid, Engineering can match the "deflector amplitude to the quantum wave function" and compensate for field instability. The Orville is able to maintain the bubble inside two-dimensional space.Episode 1x11: New Dimensions Simulated Deflector Screens In March, 2420, Chief of Security Alara Kitan runs a program in the Environmental Simulator re-creating the Orville after a damaging plasma storm. When the crew decides to re-enter the storm, Engineering prepares to modulate their deflector screens to match the frequencies of the storm and provide a better buffer for the ship. The preparations were never carried out, and the simulated Orville is destroyed by the storm.Episode 1x10: Firestorm Appearances * [[Episode 1: Old Wounds|''Episode 1x01: Old Wounds]] * ''Episode 1x05: Pria'' * ''Episode 1x06: Krill'' * ''Episode 1x09: Cupid's Dagger'' * ''Episode 1x10: Firestorm'''' * [[Episode 11: New Dimensions|''Episode 1x11: New Dimensions]] * ''Episode 1.5x02: New Beginnings, Pt. 2'' * Episode 2x07: Deflectors Notes References Category:Technology